


I hate myself but I love Bechloe

by Idoinfactthinkthisisafrikinggame



Category: bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idoinfactthinkthisisafrikinggame/pseuds/Idoinfactthinkthisisafrikinggame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got this idea from reading a Bechloe minific from a collection of Bechloe minifics under the title "I am Bechloe trash and so can you" so this is my first post so like don't murder me please. Also this was done on my phone so sorry if there are any major mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate myself but I love Bechloe

Beca knew something was different as soon as she walked in the door. As she walked further into the Bella's House she got increasingly worried because Chloe still hadn't come to engulf her into a bone crushing hug. Beca went to her room to put her stuff down before she had to leave and became even more confused when she didn't see any of her stuff in her and Amy's room. When she finally made it back downstairs, she saw all of the bellas sitting in the living room watching tv. Beca went up to Chloe, who was sitting on couch by herself. 

"What the hell is going on?" Beca asked. Chloe kept her eyes on the tv and didn't say anything. 

When Chloe didn't respond, Beca turned her glare to the youngest bella, who's eyes hadn't stopped flitting around the room since Beca had walked in.

"Emily, where's my stuff?" Beca asked, earning nothing from the girl other than small squeak and putting her thumb in her mouth and chewing it. 

"Okay, I see what's going on here." Beca started. When no one said anything Beca continued"Alright well if I'm not here to you guys, than you guys aren't here to me." She finished as she flopped down onto Chloe's lap, earning a grunt. Chloe, however, stayed silent and unfazed by Beca's next to nothing body weight. 

As Beca settled herself into Chloe's lap, she said "Comfy, comfy, comfy." Punctuating each word by poking Chloe in the stomach. Chloe still didn't react, to the amazement of the rest of the Bellas, who would have applauded if they weren't apart of the entire prank. 

"Alright ladies anyone who wants Taco Bell hop in the Bella Mobile cuz I'm starving!" Fat Amy announced, standing up and walking towards the door. 

"You guys I have less than an hour to get to my internship and I need my backup laptop!" Beca screeched without leaving Chloe's lap, but not to her surprise, nobody answered. 

"Chloe you comin?" Stacie asked. "Naw I'm pretty comfortable here" Chloe replied with a smug grin on her face. "Well you want anything?" "No thanks Stace I'm good." Chloe said, still grinning smugly. With that Stacie left and it was only Beca and Chloe left in the house. 

"Chlooeee!" Beca whined. "Come onnn, I've got stuff I've gotta do." Finally Chloe relented. "That's the price of a prank war Becs. Just say the word and it's over." But Beca, who's just as stubborn as Chloe, refused. "Alright well then you asked for this." And with the Chloe returned to her previous position. 

"Chloe I'm going to give you ten seconds to tell me where my stuff is and if you don't you're gonna regret it." Beca warned as she stood up and started counting down. When she reached five and Chloe still hadn't said anything, she warned again. "I'm serious Chlo. You're not gonna like it." When Chloe didn't react, Beca continued. "Three, Two, One." 

When she reached one, Beca lunged at Chloe, going straight for her stomach. She started tickling Chloe and pushing her further into the couch so she couldn't escape. 

"Tell me where my stuff is!" Beca yelled over Chloe's screams. "Never!" Chloe yelled back. "Fine." Beca pulled back from Chloe, letting her breathe. "You asked for this."

Chloe's first thought was that Beca's lips were really soft. Like super duper soft, which surprised her more than it should have considering how much thought she had put into it before. They also tasted slightly like strawberry which surprised her even more because like, when did Beca put on chapstick? Chloe had never seen her do it. Like ever. As soon as Chloe thought to react to what was happening between her and Beca at that moment, Beca pulled away leaving Chloe breathless and speechless (which Beca would congratulate herself on later because not just anybody can leave Chloe Beale speechless).

"So..." Beca started. "Where's my stuff Chlo?" Chloe just stared for a couple of seconds (and while she was doing that Beca was internally freaking out about the fact that she might have just ruined her relationship with her best friend who she was also in love with) then responded in a quiet voice "In my room." "Yes!" Beca yelled. "I. Beca Mitchell. Broke Chloe Beale's poker face!" Beca then ran to Chloe's room to get her laptop and leave, but as she passed the living room Chloe grabbed her by the arm and pulled Beca to her and crashed their lips together. 

This time it was Beca who was surprised by Chloe's lips. Not because they were so very soft. Or because they tasted like the chapstick that Chloe could always be seen putting on. No, they surprised her because they were currently on hers and seemed to be very much enjoying what was happening. 

When Chloe finally pulled away, leaving a shocked Beca staring at her she explained. "I couldn't let you leave thinking that was something I would regret." Was all she said as she made her way back to the chair she was sitting in before. 

Beca only began moving again when the front door to the Bella house opened and the rest of the bellas filed in(of course without greeting her because she was still getting pranked,right?) Beca slowly made her way outside the house and to her car all the while touching her lips with a small smile on her lips.

Maybe she didn't ruin her relationship wither her best friend after all. Maybe she made it infinitely better.


End file.
